The New weapon of Emile: The Maidon savior
The day One day, in the village hidden in the dragon's cave, Roy went out on a S-rank mission. "I'll probaly be back in 2 days, so make sure you take care of your mother, alright Matt." said Roy. " Alright, consider it done!" said Matt. When Roy left, Matt did some training with his jutsus espically divine style. He got to the training field of chunin. He placed 10 targets and started of by using the pheonix flower jutsu. "MASTER GEKKUGAN, FIRE STYLE- PHENOIX FLOWER JUTSU!!" yelled Matt. The flaming shurikens went through the targets and destroyed a tree. "Alright, now some divine training!" said Matt. "Divine style-racing fire wind jutsu!" (This jutsu is a combo of racing fire jutsu and divine wind jutsu.) A flaming tornado went straight towards a big boulder and destroyed it and it went 50ft in the air! "Wow, that was great!" Shouted Matt with joy. A Wierd ninja then came dashing at Matt, Matt knew this thanks to the Master gekkugan but did not expect him to be so fast, fast enough to put a K.o machine on Matt so when he builds chakara he will get knocked out. The wierd man was taking Matt until Emile came and tryed to attack him with the chakara punch. Instead she destroyed a tree and all pecies went 10,000 miles away. "LET GO OF HIM!" shouted Emile. The man ran away like a coward. "DARN IT ALL!!" Yelled Emile and used the chakara punch on the ground and a big exploshin happened. She made the training field into a crater! But in the crater she saw something something big, something sharp it was a halberd. When she picked it up it said on it "Maidon Savior", Emile took this weapon as her own. Traning and the search Emile made alot of pratice dummys to sharpen her skills. So far she made 1000 and will start after her anger goes down cause if she get's angery her curse mark can activate and if does she might get killed. She had an old friend (after she ran away from Orochimaru) had the dummy's come to life at the man's level, jonin skills. She started of by running and stabbing a dummy and stabbing the ground making her go in the air and she used it as a vault, made a chakara kick to blow the dummy's away she calls this the vault-kick. One of the dummies moved and 40 got blown 10,000 miles away. She used the multi shadow clone jutsu to make 5 copies and she used the transformation jutsu to hide as a tree, then the clones spread into 5 diffrent directions, then the dummies started to destroy the clones but they didn't see them spinning like a tornado. Emile's clones channeled chakara into there feet and started moving like a tornado she called this the tornado spin. So far she has destroyed 200 dummies from doing this but the clones got dizzy and went poof. Emile came out of hiding and charged at a dummy and stabbed the head of the weapon to the ground, the dummy thought it was the vault kick so it put a wire of kunais around itself so that if she does the kick she will get hurt baddly and another dummy jumped on top of the dummy and was in the air for a good hit. But instead Emile landed on the ground crouching on the ground and as the dummy in the air went through the blade as it comes down it slices the other one in half she calls this the clockwork spin. Emile then charged at 4 dummies and made chakara flow to the pole and into the blade and she swung it at the dunnies abd with so much force it beheaded them. She calls it the Executioner. She faced the last 720 dummies and used the halberd's genjutsu to make it look like she had ten thousand halberd and she started stabbing them she calls it Ten thosand thrust. This was taking really long so far she killed 4 dummies, so she decided to use the rabid tempo which is when Emile focus chakara into her hands and the maidon savior and then she is using it as a spear really fast and in the genjutsu all spears are going really fast I mean now she kille 500 and then she killed all. "Man that was fun but now it's time to find my son!" said Emile. Emile went out to the forest of evil. She had her madion savior in one of her hands and was entering with caution. The rescue Emile heared a shout that sounded like Matt, so she ran all the way to the end of forest until she saw Matt and sword that's was shaped as a hook around Matt's neck." LET GO OF Him!" Yelled Emile the man's hook sword went up and was about to hit Matt's neck until Emile put the blade part of the halberd in front of the hook and she broke the hook. She went into her gekku mode but half of the curse mark activated. She put the madion savior on her back and used the raushindori! The man throw a shuriken and kunai at her but the wind of chakara made the shurikens go back at the kunais and they shattered. "40 seconds, done." said Emile she closed her fist and focused chakara into her fist to make a closed chakara raushindori punch! "DIEEEE!!" said Emile. The put his sword in front of him to break the move but the sword and shattered and he got hit! But he used the subtatution jutsu to appear behind Emile. He wrapped his arms around Emiles chest to her neck but he touched her tra-la-laaaaa by accident and then she said "GET OFF ME YOU PERV!!" and blow him away with a chakara kick to the man's gut. The man went 10 miles back and Emile went to Matt and detached the chakara machine and healed Matt. When Matt got up he went into Master geeku gan and told his mom a strategy. The strategy Emile dashed and used multi sahdow clone jutsu to make 4 Emiles, then one jumped in the air one was infront of another and one stayed to protect Matt. When the man was visable one clone used the clock work spin. So the man jumped up in the air but did not expect one come at him with the vault-kick. Then theman was going straight to another clone and that use the tornado spin to knock back where the real Emile and Matt were. They both used "Divine style-water and flame dragon jutsu!" said the both of them. 2 Fiery dragons came and 2 water dragons came and spiraled around each other like the tunneling fang destroyed the man. The man was lying on the ground dead Matt asked "Who was that man?" "I don't know." said Emile "But it might be a sign of an organization called the alpha akatsuki will try to get something or someone in are villiage." "Well I will beat them in pulp when get strong you'll see i'll be the next dorokage!"